The present invention relates to power transmission devices including an input member, an output member, a planetary gear unit provided in a power transmission path connecting the input member to the output member, a case accommodating the output member and the planetary gear unit, and two output support bearings supporting the output member so that the output member is rotatable with respect to the case.